In beauty salons and barbershops, capes are always used to protect a customers clothing during the hair styling, spa, or hair cut process. However, the conventional cape is fabricated by a single piece of fabric which does not provide any thermal insulation effect, such as in a cold weather conditions. It is therefore desirable to provide an insulated cape that can be used for not only protecting a customers clothing but also provide warmth for the customer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cape for use in a beauty salon or barbershop that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional capes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an insulated cape that further provides thermal insulation to the person using the cape.